Divergent Divided
by Foreshadowing-Ascension
Summary: Divergent fanfiction; Divided: What if Chicago wasn't the only city that was separated into Fractions? What if there was almost an identical city not too far away, with similar fractions and similar people living within it? What if there were more divergents in the world like Tris and Four? Well, there's no need for what ifs, because there are.


**AN: Divergent does not belong to me, nor does it's settings, characters etc. To make my story have an easier plot line for when I write it, I have changed the age for when people take their test to determine their faction. In my fiction, they take it at eighteen. **

Resident Number: 9714XZ

Resident Name: Cornelia Angelique Thompson

Resident Date of Birth: 22nd October 2400

Resident Place of Birth: Mercedes Grand Hospital

Resident Age: 18 years old

Resident Parents: Dominic Thompson and Lorena Thompson

Resident Siblings: Imogen Jasmine Thompson

Resident Danger Rating: **Not **a threat

"Faction before blood".

That is the phrase that I live by. Not by choice, of course. The war ruined everything, made us have to chose strangers over family. Our ancestors divided the city into factions so we could all live in harmony and the strange thing is that it works. Once you reach the age of eighteen, you are made to take a test which defines aspects of your personality and decides which faction you belong to, however despite your results you are given the choice of choosing any faction you desire to be a part of. But once the choice is made, there's no changing it. You either fit in, or become factionless.

Today, I take the test. I won't lie, I'm very scared about what the result will be. I've always felt like I've belonged in Abnegation. I've always found it easy to help people and never look in the mirror to see my reflection. But recently I've been doubting myself, asking myself if I really want to do that for the rest of my life and the answer came quicker than expected. I couldn't do it until the end of my days. If I did, I'd be unhappy and living a lie.

"Cornelia. Hurry up, you're going to be late for the test." My mother's voice called. After I finished adjusting the bun that kept my very long hair up, I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. It didn't seem long at all after I kissed my parents goodbye I was waiting outside the door of the room where I would take my test. Slowly, the door opened and I walked inside, looking around the room to establish my surroundings. There was one long wall which was entirely covered with one long mirror. As soon as I met my reflection's bright blue eyes I looked away and over to the person who would administer the test. He was a tall man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. When he noticed how I looked away from the mirror he rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen before him.  
>"Take a seat." He instructed, gesturing the the chair on his right hand side. Hesitantly, I sat down in the chair and looked at him as he began to get everything ready. There was a tattoo on his right arm of vines which were spiralling down his arm and to his wrist. From his attire and his general behaviour it was easy to tell he was from Dauntless.<p>

"You will be given a series of choice until you get one solid result. Drink this." He ordered and handed me a small vile of blue fluid. Slowly I took the vile from him and swallowed it's contents. My eyes slowly began to close and when they opened again the man and his equipment were gone. The only things left were me, the chair and the mirror. With much reluctance, I got up from my chair and looked around the room. I then noticed two windows that hadn't been there before. One, which was in front of me, had sun shining through it and the other, which was behind me, had the night sky and moon visible through it.

"Choose." A voice said in a flat and emotionless tone, which caused me to jump out of my skin. I looked around to try and find the person to which the voice belonged to, but there was no one there. I was the only person who was inside the room.

"Choose? I don't understand." I sighed, staying exactly where I was.

"Choose, before it's too late." The voice said in the same tone as before.

"Why?" I asked, but received no answer. The voice was either ignoring me or was gone. Suddenly, the walls started closing in around me. I gasped in shock and looked at the windows, finding both were sealed off and barred. It was only then I understood what "choose before it's too late" meant. The windows were methods of escape. I ran over to window in front of me and desperately tried breaking something lose from it so I could get out of the rapidly shrinking room. When it failed to work, I tried the same with the window behind me. However that one also failed to open, making me wonder how I could get out.

"Help!" A small voice screamed. I soon identified the person the voice belonged to. A small girl was sitting between the walls at the back of the room which were rapidly getting closer. Her wrists were chained to the floor, making it impossible for her to move. Without hesitating, I ran over and tried my best to break her restraints open. The walls continued to close in on both of us. We were trapped, and clinging onto life by a thread.

"Stop! Stop it please!" The young girl begged, referring to the walls that got closer by the second. I got up and desperately tried stopping the walls from moving further.

"STOP!" I screamed and suddenly the walls were sent flying back to their original positions.

I gasped for breath as I returned to reality, looking around to find everything was back to normal. The man who had administered the test looked at me with shock and confusion in his eyes. He quickly yanked me to my feet and guided me to the back door.

"You need to go now. Tell your parents the serum made you sick and I sent you home." The man ordered and opened the door, waiting for me to walk out.

"Wait, what was my result?" I asked.

"Abnegation. And Erudite and Dauntless." The man whispered.

"What?" I gasped.

"Your results were inconclusive. They call it divergent. You can't tell anyone about this, not even your parents. Now get out of here before they come in wanting your results." The man ordered and pushed me out of the door gently, but with enough force that I stumbled.

"Wait! What am I meant to do at the choosing ceremony? The test was supposed to tell me what to do! We're meant to trust the test but the test didn't tell me anything!" I snapped.

"The test didn't work on you! Now keep your voice down and go home." The man hissed and closed the door in my face. I stood there, slightly stunned for a moment. Inconclusive? Test hadn't worked? Divergent? What was going on? What was happening? Who was I? The rest of the day proved slow and hard. While my mind wondered what on earth I was going to do tomorrow, my heart felt guilty about lying to my parents about what had happened at my test today. They had always said I could tell them anything, but I couldn't tell them this and it was breaking my heart. Soon my mind began to process basically how dead I was. A few years ago, there had been a little incident involving three factions. Erudite tried to take over the government by using Dauntless to kill Abnegation. In doing so, they discovered who was a divergent and how easy they slipped through the system. Security was even stricter now. So why had the man who administered the test not reported me for being a divergent?


End file.
